bridgitmendlerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hello My Name Is...
Hello My Name Is... es el primer álbum de estudio de Bridgit Mendler, lanzado el 22 de octubre de 2012 a través de Hollywood Records. Mendler comenzó a planificar el proyecto en 2011. El álbum incorpora elementos de fusión de reggae, R&B, soul y pop. Mendler coescribió las quince de sus pistas. El registro debutó en el número treinta en el Billboard 200 de EE. UU. y en el número 20 en la lista de álbumes digitales de Billboard de EE. UU. con más de 12,000 ventas puras y desde entonces ha vendido casi 500,000 unidades. También se ubicó en el número 17 en la lista de álbumes de Polonia, el primer país en ubicarse fuera de los EE. UU. El primer sencillo del álbum, "Ready Or Not", se lanzó el 3 de agosto de 2012 y se lanzó como descarga digital el 7 de agosto de 2012. La canción debutó en el número 98 y llegó al número 49 en el US Billboard Hot 100. Fue certificado Platino en los Estados Unidos por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de América (RIAA), así como en Canadá y Dinamarca. Mendler ha usado tres canciones más para promocionar su álbum: "Hurricane", que es el segundo y último ssencillo del álbum, "Forgot To Laugh" y "Top Of The World". El álbum recibió críticas principalmente positivas de críticos de música, quienes elogiaron las voces y las habilidades de composición de Mendler, pero criticaron las canciones por sonar demasiado parecidas y por carecer de dirección. Antecedentes Mendler anunció originalmente que su álbum se lanzaría en septiembre de 2012. También se anunció que su sencillo, "Ready or Not", se estrenará en la radio infantil el 3 de agosto de 2012, y estaría disponible para su compra el 7 de agosto de 2012 y tendrá un impacto en la radio del top 40 el 20 de agosto de 2012. La canción impactó en la radio principal el 21 de agosto de 2012. La fecha de lanzamiento del álbum se cambió posteriormente al 22 de octubre de 2012. La lista de canciones y la portada del álbum se anunciaron el 20 de agosto de 2012. El álbum tiene un "tipo de cosas acústicas, conmovedoras y llamativas". El relanzamiento del álbum para Japón incluye una portada alternativa y se lanzó el 17 de febrero de 2014. Promoción El 19 de octubre de 2012, Mendler realizó "Ready or Not" y "Hurricane" en Off the Charts. El 20 de octubre, realizó "Ready or Not" en el programa Total Access de Radio Disney y Disney Channel. El 14 de noviembre de 2012, Mendler cantó "Ready or Not" y "5:15" en Good Morning America el 14 de noviembre de 2012. Mendler interpretó la canción en Live! with Kelly and Michael el 15 de noviembre de 2012. El primer sencillo también se realizó en los resultados de las semifinales de The X Factor, el 13 de diciembre de 2012. El 11 de marzo de 2013, Mendler realizó "Hurricane" en Live! with Kelly and Michael. El 27 de abril, Mendler participó en los Radio Disney Music Awards 2013 y realizó "Hurricane". Esta fue la primera vez en su carrera que Mendler cantó en una premiación. En Canadá, Mendler interpretó algunas canciones en The Morning Show, en New Music Live en Toronto, Canadá y en Disneyland Resort, la canción se realizó el 12 de octubre de 2012. En mayo viajó a Argentina para grabar un cameo en el programa latino de telenovela Violetta y cantó "Hurricane" con el elenco. El 17 de mayo, Mendler interpretó la canción en MTV Push. El 30 de mayo, el programa Blue Peter de CBBC también transmitió una presentación grabada previamente. El 5 de junio, interpretó la canción en The Ellen DeGeneres Show después de una entrevista. El 20 de junio, Mendler viajó al Reino Unido para promocionar su sencllo en BBC Radio 1. Al día siguiente, Mendler interpretó "Hurricane" en Daybreak y, el 23 de junio, promovió la canción el domingo Brunch, pero no la cantó. El 15 de julio, Mendler lo realizó en el programa de entrevistas de la mañana Good Day LA. El 23 de julio, Mendler viajó a Singapur para promocionar la canción en las radios y, en la misma semana, viajó a Australia para interpretar la canción en The Today Show, en julio 30, y en NovaFM, el 31. También el 31 de julio, la Grammy Academy lanzó un video de "Hurricane" en una presentación íntima exclusiva para 'Grammy HQ' con "5:15", "Ready or Not" y una entrevista. Giras Para promocionar el álbum, Mendler se embarcó en su gira de conciertos debut titulada Bridgit Mendler: Live in Concert. La gira realizó 25 presentaciones a partir del 25 de agosto de 2012 y finalizó el 19 de enero de 2013. La gira se realizó en festivales de música y ferias estatales en los Estados Unidos y Canadá; se convirtió en un gran éxito con la crítica, vendiendo muchas fechas en los Estados Unidos. Ella continuó promocionando el álbum con su Summer Tour de 2013. La gira comenzó el 16 de junio de 2013 en Burlington, Iowa y finalizó el 21 de septiembre de 2013 en Puyallup, Washington. VEVO Lift series En abril de 2013, Mendler grabó una serie de videos a pedido de VEVO, del especial VEVO Lift, una actuación acústica íntima grabada en el VEVO Studios y entrevistas sobre su álbum debut.Bridgit Mendler – Becoming Bridgit Mendler (VEVO LIFT): Brought To You By McDonald's El proyecto fué lanzado en 23 partes en su canal oficial de YouTube. ;Presentaciones acústicas # "Ready Or Not" # "Hurricane" # "5:15" # "Blonde" # "Love Will Tell Us Where To Go" Sencillos "Ready Or Not" es el primer sencillo del álbum. Se estrenó el 3 de agosto de 2012 y se lanzó como descarga digital el 7 de agosto de 2012. La canción fue escrita por la propia Mendler, Emanuel Kiriakou y Evan Bogart. La canción recibió críticas positivas de críticos de música, alabando el sonido único de la canción y también las voces de Mendler, que se han comparado con Carly Rae Jepsen y Demi Lovato. La canción debutó en el número 98 y alcanzó su punto máximo en el número 49 en la lista Billboard Hot 100 de EE. UU., el número 80 y alcanzó su punto máximo en el número 48 en el Hot 100 de Canadá, y en el número 14 y alcanzó el punto 12 en el listado de Top Heatseekers de EE. UU. También debutó en el número 17 y llegó al número 12 en la lista de singles de Nueva Zelanda, convirtiéndose en su primer Top 20 a nivel internacional. Ha vendido 21,000 copias en su primera semana según Nielsen SoundScan. "Hurricane" fue lanzado anteriormente como sencillo promocional en iTunes Store para Single of Week el 22 de octubre de 2012. Más tarde se anunció que sería el segundo y último sencillo y se lanzó oficialmente a la radio el 12 de febrero de 2013. La canción recibió un resultado positivo de críticos de música, alabando la voz de Mendler y la influencia del reggae de la canción. Los críticos elogiaron mucho las habilidades de rap de Mendler, que han sido comparadas con Cher Lloyd y Lily Allen. La canción debutó en el número 194 en la lista de sencillos internacionales de Corea del Sur, lo que la convierte en la segunda canción en el país. También alcanzó su punto máximo en el número 4 en las listas de Ucrania, su segundo top 5 hit allí. Ha sido certificado Oro en los Estados Unidos por vender 500,000 copias. Sencillos promocionales "Forgot To Laugh" se escuchó el 4 de octubre de 2012, a través de Idolator. Luego se colocó en la página de YouTube de Mendler al día siguiente. Incluso sin que la canción fuera lanzada como sencillo, la canción ya recibió críticas positivas, diciendo que la canción "es un himno de pop-rock brillante e impulsado por la guitarra, cargado de metáforas ingeniosas que le darían a Taylor Swift una carrera por su dinero" y concluyó que "el canto de la canción es aún más impresionante, dado que Mendler co-escribió el tema ella misma". Según MTV, fue producido por Emanuel Kiriakou y Evan Bogart, las mismas personas que produjeron "Ready or Not". Rachel Brodsky de MTV también se mostró positiva con su crítica, describiendo la canción como "a la vez soleada y sabia, y parece deleitarse con el amistoso descaro y golpe de Cher Lloyd y el rápido conocimiento de Lily Allen". "Top Of The World" fue lanzado como sencillo promocional de Radio Disney. La canción se presentó en la duodécima temporada de American Idol durante las "Audiciones de Charlotte". Recepción de la crítica |rev2 = Spin or Bin |rev2Score = |rev3 = Common Sense Media |rev3Score = |rev4 = Musiqtone |rev4Score= |rev5 = AbsolutePunk |rev5Score = 47% |rev6 = MSN |rev6Score = }} El álbum ha recibido críticas mayormente positivas de críticos de música. Tim Sendra de Allmusic se mostró positivo con su crítica, y elogió su "voz de canto fino" y sus "chuletas de composición". Comenta algunas de las canciones: "Ready or Not" es la mejor pista con un coro muy pegadizo, "Hurricane" tiene letras de cuentos de hadas inteligentes y una voz apasionada (y una sección de rap descarada), "Blonde" es una poco cliché, pero termina como un argumento convincente de que el color del cabello no es un indicador de cerebros, y "Rocks At My Window" es una canción de amor ingeniosa y divertida con un gran ritmo. Sin embargo, aparte del mal humor en "5:15" y vocalmente potentes, las baladas no son particularmente memorables, y el álbum está atascado por arreglos de sonido similar y estructuras de canciones que no le hacen ningún favor a la voz de Mendler ni al estilo ventoso." Concluyó el álbum y dijo: "Aún así, es un impresionante debut de una cantante que muestra talento real y tiene todas las oportunidades para salir del molde de Disney y hacer algo propio en el futuro". Xinhua de Spin o Bin calificó el álbum con 3 de 5 estrellas y elogió las "melodías pegadizas" de las canciones y sus "voces sorprendentemente capaces", pero concluyó: "Honestamente, con la industria dominada por Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato y Cher Lloyd en este momento, será bastante difícil para una artista emergente enfrentarse a las princesas pop, incluso con un álbum bastante sólido como Hello My Name Is..., pero realmente disfruto las canciones aquí, y lo haré. en la búsqueda de Bridgit Mendler en el próximo año o así. Ella podría simplemente sorprendernos". Jessica Dawson, de Common Sense Media, dio una reseña positiva del álbum, lo calificó con cuatro de cinco estrellas y elogió las letras limpias de las canciones. Hailey Sager de Musiqtone dio una aclamada calificación de cuatro estrellas y media de cinco y elogió su "rango vocal" y la "poderosa letra" de las canciones. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que "Mendler tiene una voz increíble" y que dijo que el álbum "es uno de mis álbumes favoritos de 2012 porque tiene mucho material relacionado y también es un álbum agradable". Sin embargo, hiddentrack de AbsolutePunk dio una opinión mixta y calificó el álbum con un 47% de 100% y no estaba seguro "si ella quiere ser la próxima Taylor Swift o Cher Lloyd o incluso Kesha". También dijo que el álbum "realmente carece de dirección". Pero elogió el primer sencillo, "Ready or Not", describiéndolo como "pegadizo" con "un gran coro, handclaps y letras mullidas que carecen de sustancia, pero funciona". Sherman Yang de MSN también dio una revisión mixta y le dio al álbum dos estrellas y media de cada cinco; Elogió "Ready or Not" por su "estribillo pegadizo", y describió a "Forgot to Laugh" como "canción divertida y felices en las que los niños pueden ir de fiesta pero con letras tristemente bimbóticas". También notó que después de escuchar las dos primeras pistas, "las pistas comienzan a sonar igual después de un tiempo con sus melodías y arreglos aparentemente similares". Llegó a la conclusión de que "Mendler necesita encontrar algo de inspiración para escribir mejores canciones o cubrir las obras de otros artistas porque sus canciones suenan igual después de un tiempo. Parece bastante probable que en este punto la cantante se esté dirigiendo por el camino a ninguna parte." Categoría:Álbumes